


Parlando

by Szim



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Concerts, Debut, F/M, Hanamastu, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Alternating, Pining, Singer AU, choreographer!Hanamaki, iwaoi - Freeform, manager!Iwaizumi, singer!Oikawa, tags will be added once the story gets there, vocal trainer!Matsukawa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim
Summary: Oikawa Tooru had enough of his father's fame, so he starts his own journey to get his own fame to outshine his father. On his way, he meets Iwaizumi Hajime, who helps him... or not exactly?
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	1. Da capo al fine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zacco_platypus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zacco_platypus/gifts).



> Parlando (italian)  
> delivered or performed in a style suggestive of speech —used as a direction in music

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> da capo al fine (italian adverb)  
> 1\. (music) Repeat from the beginning up to the word fine ("end").

The afternoon sunshine always hit an angle  _ just right _ to make a halo out of Oikawa’s chocolate brown hair, when he was seated on his red velvet sofa in his second living room – although he was not aware of this fact. 

He was, as usually this time of the day, sitting on the already mentioned sofa, watching a big screen on the wall, bored out of his mind, as he had nothing better to do than to watch television, so he did just that. His preferred channel played mostly videoclips of songs which was only interrupted by a news programme, that had varying content, depending on the time. In the morning, it was general news of the current events of the world; around noon it was about the sport world; and afternoon it was about the economical world. Which fact secured that he was always informed and up to date about the state of the economy… and that he always saw his father, at least on the screen.

His father was the chairman of a big company, and a wealthy man, therefore he was spending little to no time with his son, Oikawa Tooru, while he was working and having meetings all over the world, depending on the current events. Somewhere the wealthy and the rich or upper-class and elit was showing up? He was there. His son whenever he tried to reach out for him? He wasn’t there. This is how it was – work came always before family. No wonder how he got his riches…

Oikawa Tooru was living in a big mansion on a private island which his father owned. His days were filled with mostly boredom, since he gave up on learning. Well, gave up was a kind of misunderstanding, seeing how he studied hard when he was really young, and did his official exams years before they were due, so he really wasn’t obliged to do more learning, but still, he gave up, seeing that his father didn’t really care about him, his education, or even his well-being. Well, his well-being was secured with the hired staff in the house, but those were only to keep him physically in shape, but his mental state was another thing. Not that Oikawa was conscious of this. He just knew that he had enough. It was a waste of his youthful days.

Before, he didn’t really mind this fact, because he reasoned with himself that he was lucky that he got everything. But now, it seemed that this  _ everything  _ wasn’t enough to him. Not anymore. He wanted to get out of his father’s shadow, to get his own fame for his own work, not because he was his son, therefore a good chance for people marrying only for money. He didn’t want to become another pawn in his father’s game to multiply his riches, power and influence. The mere thought disgusted him.

_ He wanted to become famous. On his own. _ This thought solidified in his mind and didn’t want to leave. Not that he wanted it to…

“And now another hour of uninterrupted music videos! Enjoy our selection of rock songs!” The announcer said in the television which got Oikawa out of his thoughts. A flicker of idea came to his mind watching the first music video. He could be a singer! 

Being a singer would mean that he could become famous on his own, purely based on his talents, as well as have his own money to live off. Two birds with one stone, it seemed. So his sudden reluctance to keep living on his father’s money was solved too. Now, he just had to escape this mansion, and island hopefully without the knowledge of the staff and go to a studio to get himself a contract and start to sing! It couldn’t be that hard, right?

He shut the television down, then stood up from the sofa and went to his bedroom to quickly put a few necessary things in a backpack to be ready to leave as soon as possible. 

As he was making his way, suddenly he felt hyper aware of the staff, which he didn’t really mind or notice before, but now, he met at least three of them just on his way up to his room. This idea of getting out unseen might be harder than he initially thought… But at least, this way it seemed real. If it would be easy, he would get bored of this idea too, so he was grateful, but annoyed a little, nonetheless. He sighed, as he got to his room and closed his door, then quickly put a few clothes to a backpack, then his hair gel and toothbrush. He zipped the bag, and was ready to go. 

He needed a plan, though. 

_ How to sneak out… _ his mind wandered on all of the possible routes around this maze of a mansion. And there was the problem of the island, too. He couldn’t really get out of here without help… He could swim rather well, but still, swimming to the continent would be one hell of a trip, which he wasn’t sure he was prepared to do. But, for a plan B, it was okay. He couldn’t use the private jet either, because that would be a counter move to his determination to not use his father’s money to be famous… He hissed to himself. This whole situation was a  _ lot harder _ than he thought initially.

A smirk found its way to his lips. It might be a hard situation, but this fact only strengthened his resolution. The easy way was for the weak, and he was not one, he decided. 

He quickly put the backpack straps on his shoulders and after a quick meditation to help him think himself as some sort of a ninja, he started his way sneaking around the corridors of the mansion, avoiding any staff member. It was success, as he only saw two butlers, but they didn’t see him as they went to their cantine to eat dinner. So, he had a clear way out. In the garden it was even easier to hide, as the big bushed and palm trees hid him, as well as he knew the paths like his own hands. 

After a hour, he was at the beach, the night sky slowly darkened around him, and the early stars doubled their shines on the sea as it reflected their light. It was indeed a breathtaking sight to behold – he was satisfied with this start of his very own way to become a famous someone.

He was a romantic at the heart, after all, and he couldn’t refuse such dramatic environment to sink into his memory. He would never forget this moment, he swore to himself, he would never forget where he come from. 

*

He was very tired, but pleased too, when he was finally laying flat on his back, on a sandy beach. He did it! He was out, without any help of  _ his  _ money!

In the end, he swam all the way, but he didn’t regret it. In fact, the whole trip was refreshing. He could experience a bit of independence as well as dependence, as the big sea was around him for long hours, seeing nothing else just dark waves. When he eventually caught a glimpse of other light source than the moon and stars, it was a welcomed sight of a town, because his hands were feeling dead by then, and he would’ve died of exhaustion would he had to swim for another few hours without knowing the end was there close.

After this mental acknowledging, he gave in to the tiredness his body felt, and he was soon deep in sleep, dreaming of a fulfilling future. 

*

He was harshly woken up to shaking, and as he opened his eyes, he felt disoriented for a while, and confused as well, seeing a stranger close to his face. He backed away quickly, then eyed the elderly man, then looked around and noticed an elderly woman too – supposedly his wife. 

Then the man started speaking. “What were you doing here, sleeping on the beach, young man?” Came his first question, and Oikawa was not used to this tone against himself. He didn’t like it, either. He narrowed his eyes, as he answered.

“Why should I tell it to you, old man?” his reply was just as sugarcoated as his question was.

“Because I asked you to, and you should always respect the elderly!” He said snappily, then turned to his wife fuming, and muttering about stupid, defiant younglings who always passed out drunk, and how he wouldn’t help them anymore, and that he had enough. 

Oikawa snickered at this, watching their retreating backs, then stretched and sat up. His body felt really stiff, but he wasn’t that surprised over this. He swam a good distance after all… 

Just as he was thinking about what to do, his stomach growled in need.  _ Ah, hunger.  _ He didn’t count on that… He totally forgot that now, he would have to get his own food somehow. He also remembered the fact that he didn’t have money either….

This trip indeed would make an independent man out of him, if he was to succeed, which he didn't doubt. So for now, he would have to think quickly and make a move before he gets weak due to malnutrition and dehydration. 

He wanted to be a famous singer, not a dying homeless, after all.

*

Well, he might not  _ want to  _ be a dying homeless, but this did not mean that he couldn’t use their methods to acquire basic necessities to avoid this fate.

This was the very reason why he was in an empty and dark alley, looking in the trash to find something edible. It felt so surreal to him, who was always fed the best of meals, to try and get something edible from the trash bin, but he saw this on movies before, so this couldn’t be that bad method, right?

*

After feeding himself with something… which he would rather not think about ever again, he started his way around town, to search an information source about where the studios would be holding auditions.

He found a newspaper on the ground soon enough, which had a little advertisement about an audition in the near area, so he started his way there.

Once he got there, he stood into the long line, and waited impatiently for his turn to show off his talents. 

He deemed himself a rather well singer, and he was a decent pianist, too. So, he had good chances, as he was handsome as well, and his physical state would be perfect for dancing. Which got him all the checks on his mental list of things needed for the singer profession. 

Question was, if this company’s managers thought the same or not.

While he was waiting for his chance to show off, he was thinking, debating which song should he sing to them. Would they like a rock or a romantical lullaby ballad more? It was a hard decision, really, but if he could come out alive and successful from swimming across the sea, then he might as well would be victorious in this situation, too! 

Like, honestly, who wouldn’t think he was the best suited individual to make a star out of? He just needed a good manager and then he would make sure the other parts were fulfilled. Simple as that.

When he was finally invited in, and asked to state his name and such, then to sing. He obeyed more than happily, in the end choosing a rock ballad to sing. 

In his humble opinion, he sang it flawlessly, but the people watching him must’ve had hearing problems, because they turned him down, saying “This isn’t what we are looking for, but thank you for your time. Good bye!”

As Oikawa walked out of the building, he was speechless. He never felt this humiliated before. It was a sobering experience really, but it hurt him a bit. His determination didn’t waver, however. No, he was even more resolved to make his dream come true. Well, not dream, because dreams never came true – only goals were reality. So this was his goal, he set his mind on it, so he wouldn’t let go now.

He would try again and again, until he worked hard to make his goal come true. Yes, he wasn’t a weak or coward man. He was one to keep on going, he decided. This whole situation excited him, and fired him up simultaneously, as well as a bit scared him. This was another lesson, and he was willing to learn, but this time from life itself, and not from secondhand like he was used to.

*

He was practising on the streets, and the little money he got this way he used to buy something to eat and drink. It was a really freeing experience, to feel the death close on his tail, as he pursued his fame, which was before him – he just had to run faster to get that, and avoid death. It felt like as if he was in one of his loved novels, the talented protagonist trying to achieve their goal, starting low, and slowly making their way to the top!

*

On his second audition, he was more careful, and sang something popular, to please the jury, but no such thing happened. He was sent away again, without anything like a contract or a number of a manager.

He was angry a bit, restless, but he didn’t let this impatience get to him. He would do better next time! They say third’s the charm, after all, and who was he to question common wisdom?

*

He mostly slept in public gardens, because the alleys gave him goosebumps and bad memories, so he avoided those, and since the weather was nice enough, he could get away with sleeping inbetween bushes, which was even more authentical to his romantic daydream of himself as the protagonist of a novel.

He also could always get enough food from his street singing money, which was nice actually. But Oikawa knew he couldn’t really keep up with this lifestyle, he wasn’t suited for this.

*

He was on his way to his third audition, his hopes up, and his choice of song was different this time. He thought a lot about it, but if a rock ballad wasn’t good, if a popular song wasn’t good, then he might as well sing whatever he wants, whatever he feels close to his heart. So he did just that.

The line here was even longer than the first two he was on, but the place seemed fancier too.  _ Hm, so this was a better faring company…  _ He observed everything, and focused on himself. He had to pass this time! 

After two hours, he was invited in to the auditorium, where he was faced with six people – four women and two men.  _ Interesting _ . So far, he met more men in the jury seats, so this was probably the sign of his luck, therefore he made sure to do his best. 

He smiled widely, spoke charmingly when asked to introduce himself, and sang a romantic rock ballad he loved and knew by heart. It suited him really – as if it was written to be sung by him. 

The jury seemed to think the same, as after some quick and silent conversation between them, one of the males stood up, and declared that he should wait for him outside to talk about the details.

Oikawa’s smile only grew wider, as he thanked them, and left the room, to sat down outside, waiting for his fate to meet him, as well as to calm his stammering heart. 

Things really seemed to turn out well!

*

When the line disappeared, hours later, he was more calm than ever, to the point of nervousness. Was he playing with him? When he could stand up because of his doubts got the worst possible scenario in his head, the man came out of the room finally, so he let out a sigh of relief he didn’t know he wanted to let go of.

“Sorry for making you wait, I am Iwaizumi Hajime from the Seijou Enterprises” he reached out his hand to shake Oikawa’s.

Tooru stood up to meet his hand, and shook it. The man had a strong and fierce hold, he noted, and quickly observed his appearance too – he had a strong, muscled form, with dark spiky hair and a macho-kind of handsome-ish face with strict-looking green eyes. A reliable man, by the looks of it. Probably honest too. Oikawa wasn’t sure yet.

“It is of no consequence” he replied formally, because he didn’t have anything yet, so it would be foolish to scare away the man now. “What did you mean by details?” He asked instead, inquiring straightforwardly, but not rudely. 

“Well, Oikawa Tooru, you have a good singing voice, and looks for being a singer. I could make you one. I won’t be kind, though. As your manager, I will often decide instead of you, and will share your earning fifty-fifty in the beginning. When you will get more popular, we can negotiate these rules, though.” The man answered, sounding cruelly honest. Well, Oikawa was right about this trait of the man. Now, he should trust his own judgement that the man would be reliable, too.

“Okay. When do I start?” He jumped into this contract without much hassle, because it was in his best interest so far.

“Tomorrow morning, exactly at six o’clock.” Iwaizumi replied, which almost made Oikawa wince, but he bit that sound back, and just nodded. “Great, then we part ways for now” said the manager, visibly pleased with this arrangement, and after a quick bow, he went out of Oikawa’s sight. 

Tooru sighed, and tried not to squeal in joy. He made it! He was accepted by a manager! This meant another checkpoint on his way up to being a famous singer.

For now, he should sleep to be well-rested the next morning. It would be probably the best if he stayed here for the night, he reasoned with himself, seeing how early he should came here. 

After the idea filled his mind, he quickly locked himself in one of the toilet stalls, and to his luck, it was clean enough to sit down and curl up to sleep, so he did just that, until sleep came and claimed him.

  
  
  



	2. Poco á poco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poco á poco (italian) - Little by little

  
  


The morning came much sooner than anticipated in Oikawa’s opinion, and with a sleepy yawn and a stiff neck, he stood up groaning, then rubbed his neck with his right hand, after circling his shoulders. It didn’t relieve all the built up stress and the stiffness, but helped him a bit – to feel better. 

He opened the lock on the toilet stall’s door, and walked out, and saw a very irritated-looking man who was looking through his phone. Iwaizumi Hajime, his manager. He still had to digest this fact, although it gave him access to such buried excitement containers in himself, he didn’t even mind. This all was a big journey on self-discovery, as well as an important station on his origin becoming the biggest star the world had ever seen!

...and so he thought, until he heard the tone which was addressed to him. 

“The hell were you doing in the toilets for half an hour!” 

He smiled sheepishly. Well, this was a legit question. Not that he could get away with the truth, so he had to lie his way out! “Well…. you see, I needed to fix my appearance, and gelling all my hair takes time!” He tried to deceive the man with a wide apologetic smile… although his green eyes pierced right through him, it seemed, and he did his best not to shudder under the weight of it.... And failed, of course.

“You look like trash. And don’t lie to me next time, or you will find yourself fired before you could say  _ rockstar _ ” Iwaizumi replied, which got Oikawa cringing.  _ Damn, he sure was not joking! _ “If you understand, then we can start our day. Your dance teacher is waiting impatiently.” He sent him one last look, and turned to show the way. Oikawa followed quickly. 

*

“No, not like that!” The man cried out in distress. “Why would you even do that with your right hand, when your left leg is stretched out in the other direction? Are you wanna be an octopus or something? You will just fall over, and honestly it just looks ridiculous.” 

Oikawa apologised, for what seemed like the hundredth time, and started the move sequence all over. The man, his dance teacher, wasn't even a man, just a slimey teenager, who ordered him around in his loose clothes. It was a bit humiliating,  _ but _ , he reasoned with himself, _ he had to obey him, or else he would never ace this kind of dance! _ And he couldn’t allow himself such disadvantage in this profession! 

*

In the late afternoon, he was enjoying his fourth break of his day, and he felt dead as well as the upcoming soreness already. This was much harder than he initially thought…

He laid down on his back, after he was finished with drinking and just let himself breathe. Even breathing was hard and demanding, as he never had to do this much moving around before. On the other hand, it was actually a good feeling, to be able to do finally something. Something he chose; something challenging. 

“Tooru, the break is over!” the man -  _ Hanamaki _ ,  _ as he introduced himself somewhere between their second and third break  _ \- called him, and he knew the day was not over yet.

Neither was he. 

Despite how his body hurt and screamed for peace and rest, he pushed himself up and went to do what needed to be done.  _ He would ace this dancing in no time!  _ \- he promised himself.

*

The days slowly went by, as he practised his dancing skills under Hanamaki’s wings, and honestly, it was a good thing, that he was given food and that the studio had showers that he could use in his breaks, because like this, he didn’t seem like a homeless, even though that he, in fact, was.

After a week, Iwaizumi came up to Oikawa and gave him some paper to sign. As Tooru wasn’t about to sign something without reading it over, he quickly started doing so. It was a contract, which said a lot of things, and stated anothers. He was rather pleased with it overall, as it seemed fair to him. So he signed it, and gave it back to his manager. 

_ His _ manager. He still had to taste how this sounded… but he liked it so far.

*

Iwaizumi Hajime was a simple man. If he decided on something, then he would do just that. 

In this case, when he saw Oikawa Tooru, he knew that the man was perfectly capable of becoming the biggest singer of the decade – after all, he had a voice of an angel and a face of an idol. What else did he need, except his manager’s help?

A  _ lot more _ , and another hell of a lot of practising, as it turned out... He saw him do everything that was asked of him, and more. Which fact was enthralling in Iwaizumi’s opinion. Not that he would ever admit this, but he was  _ impressed _ .

Despite this hard-working demeanor which he liked about his client, he was still an annoying little brat with too much fake smiles and stupidity, as far as he was concerned.

Putting his feelings aside, he started doing the necessary things which was his job, after all – starting to build the image for the upcoming star. He needed pre-debut videos and photoshoots for this, then he could start the campaign and make teasers for the soon-to-be-fans. Although… he needed to appoint one of the vocal trainers for Oikawa first, and only then the audio or video recording. He needed to play out his cards wisely, or else the whole deck would fail – including him, who would then waste these few months that he would use to make sure Oikawa was ready for his debut.

*

After another long day, when not only his dance teacher made him suffer, but his new-found vocal trainer too, he was more exhausted than he ever thought it was possible. His body was fastly adapting to his new lifestyle, but he still wasn’t on top of the things, as his sleeping still wasn’t that relaxing – curled up in a toilet stall’s ground or on an uncomfortable plastic chair or any other uncomfortable surface he chose wasn’t doing wonders to him, and there was no surprise about that. 

So, he just kind of collapsed into a corner of the aula, and fell asleep right there and then, not caring about anything else, his worries washed away by his excessive tiredness.

*

Iwazumi was more than pleased with Oikawa’s progression. In this pace, he would be able to post the teasers soon enough, and then he would have to search for a songwriter to get a nice debut song for him. And then, the things would make their way more easily…

He was debating between two of the songwriters he knew, when he was walking into the building, and crossing the aula, until he froze, seeing his client in a corner.  _ The hell was he doing?! _

He quickly made his way over there, and looked down at his sleeping form, narrowing his eyes. Was this what it looked like? 

He shook his shoulders in order to wake him up. When he saw the chocolate brown eyes fixed on him, even though still a bit disoriented, he crossed his arms over his chest, pulling on his best scolding look, which definitely woke the other man up. 

“What are you doing here, Trashykawa?” He asked in a demanding tone. He saw a quick panicked flicker ran through Oikawa’s eyes, and then he averted his gaze, as he started to reply. _ Ah, gotcha.  _

“Well, I…. just kind of fell asleep here waiting, you know..” He giggled nervously, which sounded an octave higher than usual – so obviously fake. Even without the previous eye-movements, he would knew that he was lying.

“What did I say about lying?” He groaned out threateningly the question. He needed to stay to his word, after all, therefore he could maintain his image. 

“T-that I would get fired… before- , before I could say rockstar” came the shaky reply. Ah, he was finally taken seriously by the other. “Then why were you lying?”

“I didn’t want to lose my chance before I could even debut” Oikawa said quietly, still looking at the ground. 

“And why would you do that?” Iwaizumi asked again, annoyed at how he needed pinchers to get anything out of this man. But he counted to ten internally in his mind, and after a longer inhale, he was back to his patience, which he needed in this job a lot, so this wasn’t anything new. But still, the whole ordeal was  _ irritating _ . Why had the people who wanted to be famous  _ always  _ this dramaqueen-ish tendencies? It baffled him to no end…

When no reply came, he sighed frustratedly, then started again. “Not saying things is lying in a way, too.” 

This worked, as the man’s shoulders even more deflated. “I don’t have a house.”

Iwaizumi blinked. Did he heard it right? “You…. are…. homeless?” He asked, still in disbelief. 

“Yes” replied Oikawa.

“Then why the hell didn’t you say it sooner, Trashykawa?!” He snapped at him. He growled in annoyance, but then grabbed his client, and dragged him to his office, where he pushed him down on a chair, and started searching their contract. It was a good thing it wasn’t filed yet. He quickly added a service flat possibility into it, then printed it, and made Oikawa sign that. And teared the old one into tiny pieces. Then, he looked at the other’s face, and trapped his gaze. “When I say you don’t try to lie to me ever again, I mean it. And this means that you will say everything to me. E-ve-ry-thing” He spelled it out for him. This would get across that thick skull of his, right? He got a nod as a response, which was enough for him.

“Good then, if you understand, we can start today’s practises. I will talk with Issei and we will decide what kind of song would be fitting to be your debut. Understood?” 

“Yes” came the short reply. 

“Good” he groaned, then went on his own way, after he dropped off Oikawa to Hanamaki’s care.

_ What a drag _ …

*

Oikawa was woken up harshly, and the first thing he saw was his manager’s angry face. He feared that he realised his secret, and would fire him. So he tried to avoid talking about it… that was a nice determination of his, until he saw how scary Iwaizumi could be. He shivered just the memory of those piercing green eyes which seemed to see right through him, into his very soul and being. It made him vulnerable in ways he never felt before. 

But, somewhy, he trusted this man, and after his persuasion, he admitted his secret… then he didn’t found himself fired, which was surprising, and he felt relieved for that. Maybe this man… wasn’t that harsh he seemed at first glance. He was grateful for it. 

So he did the day’s practises with much motivation, to make up for it. 

In the late afternoon, when he was released by Hanamaki, he noticed his manager waiting in the locker room. His stomach reduced into half of its size in anxiety. What did this mean? He didn’t change his mind, right?

He eyed the man suspiciously. This earned an eyeroll from him, and an exasperated sigh. “Don’t look at me like that. I will just lead you to your assigned flat” Iwaizumi said.

Oikawa’s eyes widened in surprise. “Oh?” was all he could say. 

“Very eloquent. I sure hope you will get written speeches in the future when you will talk with the press” he replied, which got a surprised snort out of Tooru. Who thought that this man can joke? And such a smooth one-liner at that! He blushed a bit, pouting, and soon found his voice. 

“I just… thank you” he said in the end, gulping back a nasty reply, deciding to express his gratitude instead of making remarks, at least, for now. But, he sure was planning on getting his revenge once he was able to do so.

Iwaizumi nodded in acknowledgement, then started his way out of the studio, and pointed at the nearby apartment complex. “Flat number 41” he said and gave him the keys. “I expect you to came in well-rested” he ordered, to which Oikawa could only nod, then he started his way to explore his new residency.

*

Well, it was really small, basically just a room with a little kitchenette and a bathroom, but it was finally his, and  _ his alone. _ This thought alone was freeing. 

He quickly showered, then laid down to sleep – in a bed, for the first time in a long, long period.

*

The next day he woke up resfreshed, which was a welcomed feature in his new lifestyle. He walked back to the studio, and went up to the third floor, where he met with his vocal trainer, Matsukawa Issei. 

It was rather strange, in his own humble opinion, that such a wordless and quiet man how could be doing such a voice-related job, but he certainly wasn’t complaining. The tall, dark-haired man was certainly knew his profession. It was actually terrifying, how well he handled their lessons, and Oikawa – with enough musician experience from his childhood to be able to compare – was awe-struck.

Today was different, though. He was determined to earn their praises. Both of Hanamaki’s and Matsukawa’s. He had nothing in his way, after all. He worked hard, in the last two weeks, and his past was helping him too – and after his long-deserved restful sleep, he felt invincible.

*

The days went by idly, with Oikawa working himself more and more, and this was starting to show in his results.

His dance lessons started turning into choreography ones, and his vocal trainings getting more and more closer to singing and practising actual songs – to decide which style was the best for his talent. 

*

“Something’s happened” mused Hanamaki aloud. 

“You think so?” Came the reply with a shit-eating grin from the taller man. The pink-haired man just nudged the dark-haired man.

“You know what I am talking about, don’t act like this” He said in a whiny tone.

Matsukawa looked at him, and nodded solemnly. He knew that his boyfriend was right about that. Something happened six days ago, because since that day, Oikawa was soaring ever higher, and Iwaizumi… well, he was like his usual self seemingly, but that was the key word.  _ Seemingly _ . He was a hard man to read, despite his honest nature. 

“Do you think they got together or something?” Hanamaki babbled at this point, and they both knew this. 

“Not yet. They have the potential, but I don’t think that they would ever get there, to be honest”, replied Matsukawa, much more seriously than Hanamaki expected. But he knew, that the other man was really good at foretelling, so he didn’t question it. 

“Well, I sure hope that it won’t get in the way” he said as a last word, then after stealing a kiss from the taller’s man lips, he went back to his next dance lesson, still thinking about this situation. 

*

Iwaizumi called the cameraman when he was in five minutes tardiness, and after he listened to his half-assed apology, he decided that he hadn’t got this much time, and went to quickly grab a hand-camera from the staff room, and went to do the footages of Oikawa’s dance lesson himself. 

When he got there, he quickly explained the situation, to which he got two nod, and after Hanamaki put music on, he looked at Oikawa, who started showing off what he had learned so far. It was rather good, despite him being a rookie, but he would get better soon enough, and honestly, he was a wannabe singer, so his dancing wasn’t that critical to be perfect. 

The fans didn’t bite on good dance sequences at first, after all, but on handsome faces and sexy bodies. He knew, it was his profession to knew what the audience wanted, and he knew all too well. 

After around twenty minutes of filming, he stopped the recording, and thanked them both, and walked out of the practise room, and went to the other end of building complex, where the IT members did their magic. He gave the footages to one of the women there, and quickly stated what he wanted made out of it, listing the criterias. The blond woman nodded enthusiastically, and with a wide smile promised that it would be done in a few days. Iwaizumi thanked her, and asked for a call to indicate when it was done. The woman again nodded, and Hajime left the IT department.

Now he just needed to get the song from the songwriter he hired to write one for Oikawa…

*

“ _ Looking at you _ ?” Oikawa asked with furrowed brows, as he studied the sheet music in his hands. It didn’t seem anything too catchy to him. But if Matsukawa and Iwaizumi thought that it would be good…. then he had little word in it.

“Yes. It is a perfect debut song.” Issei stated briefly, as usual.

“But why?” Came the whine-y reply from the chocolate haired man, to which the other just sighed. 

“Because the lyrics is neutral, and it is nothing too fancy, nor too much, just a cute, not-irritatingly catchy love-ish song.” He explained actually, which surprised Tooru. He didn’t expect to get anything explanation-wise, but here he was, getting something like that.

“I… see” He nodded. It actually made sense, because his target-audience wasn’t solidified yet, so first, he had to gather a fanbase, a target-audience, according to his manager. He briefed him without mercy, so now he knew everything he could ever needed regarding the star-world.

“Then let’s start practising your debut song”, Matsukawa said with a smirk, which found its way to Oikawa’s face too. 

*

Iwaizumi posted the teaser videos and images of Oikawa Tooru, his new client, and while he was pleased how fast it gained watchers and popularity on the social networking sites, he was surprised too. It should’ve take more time and advertising, according his past exeriences… But somewhy, this hard-working stupid brat got double the views in half the time than expected. The question was…  _ why ? _


	3. Grandioso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the third chapter!
> 
> And the bonus: [Oikawa's song](https://justanotherheadcanonblog.tumblr.com/post/620614066867732480/erin-cunning-looking-at-you)
> 
> well, my voice is nowhere near to Oikawa's voice actor, but as requested, I did an audio of what I think this song sounds like :)

“.. _ I searching my place, but I cannot _ ….” Oikawa was singing, until Matsukawa stopped him. Right in the beginning. He didn’t even get to end of the first verse. He wanted to pout, but he knew he was in no place to do so. 

“No, it’s  _ searching my _ , hear? It is C sharp, not C. We are in d minor, remember?” The taller man sighed, and after Oikawa nodded, he gestured to him to try again, so Tooru did just that.

“ _ It’s late at night, and I’m searching my place…. but I cannot find, you are on my mind… _ ” He got it right this time, so he continued with the second verse, and then came the refrain, when someone suddenly barged in to their practise room, so Oikawa stopped singing, startled a bit. 

As he looked up, he saw that it was his manager, Iwaizumi Hajime.  _ What did he want?  _ he wondered briefly.

“Trashykawa, we need to talk about your teasers and debut.” He stated, and Oikawa mentally told himself,  _ well, wonder no more _ .

Matsukawa seemed to want to say something, if his narrowed eyes were any indicator, but he stayed silent, knowing that the manager had something important to say, so he went to get advance of his sudden break and free time.

Oikawa looked questioningly at his manager. “Uhm, yes?”

“Very eloquent, again. But tell me, what is your secret. Were you famous already, or something? This high view number is just not right” he showed Tooru the numbers. “And I didn’t even mention yet that all of the tickets are sold out already to your debut concert! How even?” He really seemed clueless. 

Oikawa, on the contrary, had a suspicion about his fame’s suddenness. “Well, it probably has to do with my name, and my family.” He replied, in the end, still trying to avoid it as much as possible.

“Your name? What about it?” Iwaizumi seemed impatient about getting answers. “Tell me already” he demanded. 

So, with a sigh, Oikawa started talking. “Well, my father is Oikawa Yuuta.” 

“Your father is…. Oikawa Yuuta?? And you didn’t mention this  _ tiny  _ fact?!” Iwaizumi seemed furious, for a reason, that Tooru couldn’t comprehend.

“Well, it is not like he would sing instead of me, and I want nothing to do with that old man, anyways.” He shrugged, in the end, as if this would explain everything. Iwaizumi sighed, rubbing his forehead, feeling a migraine forming. 

“I see. Anything more that I should know about?” He asked in the end, instead of scolding Oikawa, sounding tired. 

“No, I don’t think so” he replied.

“Then go back to practising your debut song, and I will go and get a bigger stadium” He said and went on his way, as Oikawa watching him go.  _ He sure was an interesting man. _

Oikawa got lost in his own thoughts, and daydreams, and only got back to reality when he felt someone shake his shoulders, and looking up, he saw his vocal trainer, the one and only Matsukawa Issei.

“Let’s practise” he said in his usual simple style, and Oikawa nodded, and stood up to practise.

*

Iwaizumi sighed to himself. In the end, he didn’t change the debut concert’s place, as it would be inconvenient for various reasons. This full house in a smaller hall would be better for a first concert, at least for Oikawa. 

He sighed again. Why was he caring this much about him, anyways? ...well, it was his work, after all, he convinced himself, and while he wasn’t wrong, this wasn’t the whole reason and he knew this too, but ignored. He was a professional man, after all.

With a third sigh, he went through all the papers he had to, then checked everything to make sure they were in order, and when feeling pleased with them, he went to check on his client too. 

He found Oikawa in the main practise room, with both of his mentors. He was currently singing and dancing, so Iwaizumi stopped in the door, not entering yet, to see his performance without disturbing. 

Fifteen minutes later, he clapped a few, and entered the room, going to stand next to Matsukawa and Hanamaki, and nodded to them. They did excellent work, as always. Oikawa was ready for his first concert, albeit small and short. The estimated performance time was around half an hour, but with things inbetween, like talking, it can be elongated to forty-five minutes. And that was rather fair for a debut concert. 

He turned to Oikawa, who was a sweating mess, but still looked handsome and ready to sing.  _ Ah, such a natural. _

“Don’t forget to go to the Costume Department today to give them your size.” He said in the end.

He got a nod in response. 

The debut concert will be held in a week…

*

Oikawa went to the Costume Department, to give his sizes to them, so they could make his stage outfit. 

They were kind, so he thanked them, and they even let him say his preferences about it, even if the last word would be his manager’s. _ But, this was better than nothing, _ Oikawa mused.

With this done, he started his way back to his little flat, where he showered with hot water at first, to ease his muscles, then he slowly changed the temperature to cold, which felt really refreshing. In the end, he got out of the bathroom, still in a towel, and after drying himself, he got into clean clothes and laid down on his bed.

He stared at the ceiling, his thought illuminated by the nightlights from outside, as they shone through his window, and he absent-mindedly followed the light-streaks’ path on his ceiling as the cars outside passed. 

_ His life really was surreal _ … one day he is a rich kid, the next he is not, but working his way up. One day, he lives in a mansion, the next he is not, as he lives in a little flat. 

It sure was interesting. 

He was curious to find out how this would change once he got famous…

With these thoughts circling in his mind, he slowly fell asleep, listening to the lullaby of the night city.

*

Matsukawa was walking to the direction of Iwaizumi’s office, when a hand suddenly grasped his, and he got roughly jerked backwards, then dragged to an empty room, the lock on the door clicking shut loudly behind him. 

He turned to his kidnapper with a lopsided smile. “Eager, are we~?” He asked in his deep, rich voice, tone slightly teasing, which he knew, the other liked verily.

He smirked as he saw the voice of his affect the other, so he thought,  _ well, Hajime can wait a bit…. _

*

Matsukawa was walking to the direction of Iwaizumi’s office, and this time he actually made it there. He knocked on the door, and when got a groan which resembled something intelligible, he took the liberty to open the door and let himself in. 

Iwaizumi was seeming upset about something, or more like furious, as he saw him pacing up and down, telephone in his hand, waiting for someone to pick it up, and his other hand was running through his spiky hair. 

Another clue was, Issei noticed, a box on the man’s desk. “Is it a head?” He asked Iwaizumi, who seemed surprised for a mere moment, turning to look at him wide and confused eyes, then shaking his head, he looked away with a groan. 

“Then is it blackmail?” He asked next. 

Iwaizumi looked back at him again with a frown. “Of course not. But could you please stop with the stupid assumptions?” He snapped at him. 

“I just wanted to know what makes you this angry. Then if it’s nothing lethal, then why are you this upset?” He asked after putting up his hands in surrender, to show to the manager that he wasn’t here to make fun of him. 

“Look in the box and you will see” came the grumpy reply, which sounded more like the man. 

Curiousness got the best of Matsukawa, so he quickly made his way to the box and looked into it, seeing a… well, something ridiculously colourful and sparkly… stuff. 

“Yes that is what the Costume Department sent me as Oikawa’s stage clothes. So I tried to call them to make them explain themselves, but as they don’t seem to want to answer, I think I have to go there and do some good old fire breathing.” He smirked a bit, his mood quickly switched from angry to annoyed to sadist satisfaction.  _ Well, no wonder he was good at this job,  _ the man could be  _ scary, _ if he wanted to be, Matsukawa mused, glad that he was on his good side, because even if he was like a head taller and probably quite a few kilos heavier, he had no illusions who would win in a fight – Iwaizumi Hajime.

“Well, then I will get going and tell the him that he has to wait with the costume-on practise.” Offered Matsukawa in the end. 

“Thank you” Iwaizumi nodded at this.

*

Oikawa was in the concert hall with Hanamaki and a few staff member, rehearsing, and getting used to the place. It was big, at least compared to his usual practise room.

He sang a bit so the staff could adjust a microphone for him, then he started the dance practise with Takahiro, so he could feel the stage, and move accordingly on it. The staff adjusted the lights in the mean time.

Oikawa was enjoying a break, when Matsukawa arrived, and sat next to him. 

“Your stage clothes got delayed.” He said without any sugarcoating.

“They what?” Oikawa voiced his feelings, which mirrored those of the nearby standing Hanamaki. “The concert will be tomorrow!” He added for emphasis, although all three of them were aware of this fact.

“Well, yes, but a little technical mistake was made, but don’t worry, Iwaizumi is running in circles, breathing fire like a damn dragon, so the clothes should be here in the afternoon. He is a pretty efficient man after all” Issei added, again surprising Tooru with his explanation. 

“Well, I guess….” he replied in the end, trusting his manager. 

*

The next day, Oikawa woke up half excited, half nervous. The day of his debut finally came… 

The previous day, his manager came with the stage clothes as his voice trainer foretold, so he could do a costume-on practise on the stage, so he was pretty sure he knew what he would have to do today… and still, he would have to do in front of a lot of people!

He went to the concert hall, and ate breakfast with the other staff, and his manager, then he had warm-ups with both of his teachers.

After a quick lunch, they gave him over to the make-up ladies, who did wonders to him, once he was dressed in his stage costume. 

The make up they put on his was mostly dark toned, so his light features were more visible from the distance too, as well as it went well with his clothes. He was in nice dark blue, sparkly clothes with a black shirt underneath, which looked good with his hair and eye colour. He looked perfect, in his own humble opinion. 

… and in his fan’s opinion too, if their cheer was anything to go by.

The crowd went wild, once he stepped on the stage, and flashed a brilliant smile at them. 

“I am Oikawa Tooru, and thank you all for coming to my debut! My first song today is Looking at you!” He said enthusiastically the words that his manager insisted on. 

After the clapping stopped, there was a moment of utter, complete silence, which was heavy with anticipation, and he felt energized. This was what he was waiting for! His chance! So he jumped up and grabbed it with both hands – he started singing.

_ “ It’s late at night _

_ And I’m searching my place _

_ But I cannot find _

_ You are on my mind _

_ I check my phone _

_ To see your contacts _

_ Since you are gone _

_ I am so alone _

_ I just want to see you _

_ I just want to feel your warmth _

_ But just looking at you would be enough _

_ Looking at you _

_ I dial your number _

_ Knowing all too well _

_ You will not answer _

_ I’m waiting forever _

_ I just want to make you happy _

_ I just want to see you smile _

_ And just looking at you would be enough _

_ Looking at you” _

  
  


After he finished it, the ovation was overwhelming, and he smiled so wide, his cheeks hurt.  _ Oh yes, this debut was definitely a success!  _

But not over yet! 

So he went and sang his other songs as well, always announcing the title and saying a few kind words to his fans inbetween as well, and in the end, he bowed, thanking the crowd for coming to see him, and left the stage between the clapping of them.

He was exhausted, but happier than ever.

*

Even Iwaizumi congratulated him on the good performance the next day, so Oikawa was soaring. Or at least, he felt so.

His career was starting to soar as well, his fanbase getting bigger and bigger in a matter of days, after his performance was streaming on the Internet. 

So he spent his days practising hard, when eventually a new idea formed in his head.

He could…  _ write songs for himself. _

**Author's Note:**

> You can ask anything from me on tumblr too! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/justanotherheadcanonblog


End file.
